Argus Filch
}} Argus Filch — znienawidzony przez wszystkich uczniów woźny Hogwartu; charłak. Jego jedyną towarzyszką była bura kotka, Pani Norris. Argus Filch pilnował porządku na szkolnych korytarzach. „Wyrastał spod ziemi” i znał wszystkie zakamarki Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Bardzo tęsknił za stosowanymi w przeszłości metodami karania uczniów (np. wieszaniem za nadgarstki pod sufitem). Mówiło się, że trzymał łańcuchy i oliwił je czasem z myślą, że jeszcze się przydadzą. Największymi wrogami woźnego byli Fred i George Weasleyowie oraz poltergeist Irytek. Filch prowadzi listę przedmiotów zakazanych w Hogwarcie, którą corocznie powiększał nowymi zasadami. Biografia Wczesne życie Argus Filch urodził się prawdopodobnie na początku XX wieku, gdzieś w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej, w rodzinie czarodziejów o nieznanym statusie krwi. Mimo posiadania „magicznych korzeni” był charłakiem. Ponieważ nie mógł on czarować, w młodości nie uczęszczał do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. W pewnym okresie swojego życia kupił lub dostał kotkę, którą nazwał Pani Norris. Zaczął też uczyć się magii – postanowił przejść kurs czarowania Wmigurok (najprawdopodobniej bezskutecznie). Początek pracy thumb|left|240px|Filch z Panią NorrisW pewnym momencie po 1973 roku Argus dołączył do personelu Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Został woźnym szkoły. Zastąpił na tym stanowisku Apolliona Pringle'a, który najprawdopodobniej przeszedł na emeryturę lub zmarł. Dyrektor Hogwartu, Albus Dumbledore przekazał do jego dyspozycji obskurny gabinet, w którym Filch przesiadywał, kiedy nie sprzątał. W jednej z szafek znajdowała się kartoteka ze szczegółowymi danymi odnośnie wszystkich uczniów. W gabinecie tym, Argus przechowywał także skonfiskowane studentom rzeczy. Na ścianie za biurkiem znajdował się zbiór kajdanek i łańcuchów, które woźny od czasu do czasu oliwiłHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka). Po objęciu stanowiska woźnego, Filch miał za zadanie sprzątać zamek i błonia, konfiskować czarnomagiczne przedmioty, sporządzić i uzupełniać listę przedmiotów zakazanych w Hogwarcie oraz odprowadzać uczniów na szlabany. Argus często prosił Albusa Dumbledore'a, aby przywrócił stare kary, np. wieszanie za ręce pod sufitem, ale dyrektor się nie zgodził. Od początku pracy, tak samo jak jego poprzednicy, prowadził wojnę z poltergeistem Irytkiem, mieszkającym w szkole. Użerał się również z uczniami (a w szczególności Fredem i George'em Weasleyami). Karał ich za najmniejsze nieposłuszeństwo lub wykroczenie. Wiele lat spędził na ściganiu studentów i sprzątaniu po nich. Argus wieczorami razem z kotką Panią Norris patrolował korytarze szkoły, aby przyłapać kogoś na chodzeniu po zamku po godzinie policyjnej. Mówiono, że wyrastał spod ziemi. Podczas takich przechadzek odkrył wiele ukrytych przejść i tajnych wyjść z Hogwartu. Lata 70. thumb|[[Mapa Huncwotów]]W latach 70. XX wieku, Argus spędził dużo czasu na ściganiu łobuzów, Jamesa Pottera i Syriusza Blacka oraz ich przyjaciół Remusa Lupina i Petera Pettigrew. W roku szkolnym 1977/1978 Filch złapał chłopców i skonfiskował należącą do nich magiczną Mapę Huncwotów. Wiedział, gdzie będą poprzez cynk od Severusa Snape'a. Huncwoci wielokrotnie próbowali wykraść Argusowi mapę, lecz nigdy im się to nie udało. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż Filch był charłakiem, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dowiedział się, że pergamin, który skonfiskował jest mapą. Lata 80. Mapa była przechowywana w szufladzie ze skonfiskowanymi przedmiotami w biurze Argusa, dopóki w roku szkolnym 1989/1990 pierwszoroczniacy Fred i George Weasley nie wykradli jej rozpylając przy tym łajnobombę. Mapa już nigdy później nie wpadła w ręce Filcha. 1991–1992 thumb|left Przed 1 września 1991 roku, Filch poprosił Albusa Dumbledore'a, aby po ceremonii przydziału przypomniał, że między lekcjami nie wolno używać czarów na korytarzach. 1 września nowi uczniowie przybyli do Hogwartu, a Argus oglądał ceremonię przydziału z ich udziałem. Widział, jak Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley i Hermiona Granger zostali umieszczeni w Gryffindorze. Został w Wielkiej Sali, gdy studenci jedli ucztę powitalną, a później słuchał wypowiedzi Dumbledore'aHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film). Pierwszego dnia zajęć, 2 września, Filch przyłapał Harry'ego Pottera i Ronalda Weasleya, jak próbowali przejść przez drzwi prowadzące na trzecie piętro, co było zakazane. Mimo iż chłopcy wyjaśnili woźnemu, że zabłądzili, on im nie uwierzył i groził im, że zamknie ich w lochach. Harry'ego i Rona uratował jednak nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią Kwiryniusz Quirrell, który akurat tamtędy przechodził. thumb|299px 12 września Draco Malfoy wyzwał Harry'ego Pottera na pojedynek, który miał odbyć się o północy w Izbie Pamięci. Tak naprawdę, Malfoy zamierzał dać cynk Filchowi, aby ten przyłapał Pottera i jego przyjaciół na włóczeniu się po zamku po godzinie policyjnej. O wyznaczonej godzinie, woźny pojawił się wraz z Panią Norris w okolicy Izby Pamięci, aby złapać dzieci. Kazał kotce dokładnie się rozejrzeć po całym pokoju i znaleźć studentów. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermiona Granger i Neville Longbottom zaczęli uciekać przed Filchem, w końcu go zgubili. Niestety dzieci spotkały Irytka, który postanowił pomóc woźnemu złapać uciekinierów i krzykiem poinformował go, gdzie się znajdują. Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Neville schowali się jednak w zakazanym korytarzu na trzecim piętrze i charłak ich nie znalazł. 8 listopada Harry Potter z zamiarem odzyskania książki Quidditch przez wieki postanowił poprosić Severusa Snape'a o jej zwrot. Udał się do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Kiedy po zapukaniu, nikt nie otworzył drzwi, chłopiec uchylił lekko drzwi. Zobaczył, że w pokoju są tylko Snape i Filch. Jedna z nóg nauczyciela eliksirów była zakrwawiona i poszarpana, a woźny podawał mu badaż. Snape opowiadał Argusowi swoje spotkanie z trzygłowym psem Puszkiem. thumb|left|314px 25 grudnia, w Boże Narodzenie Argus prawdopodobnie uczestniczył w uczcie świątecznej. Tego samego dnia Harry Potter dostał od Dumbledore'a Pelerynę niewidkę, czyniącą człowieka, który się pod nią ukryje niewidzialnym. Wieczorem Potter wyszedł z dormitorium na Wieży Gryffindoru i włamał się do działu ksiąg zakazanych w hogwardzkiej bibliotece. Szukał tam książki o Nicolasie Flamelu, twórcy Kamienia Filozoficznego. Kiedy otworzył krzyczącą książkę i zbił lampkę, Filch usłyszał go i wszedł do biblioteki. Choć szukał chłopca, nie udało mu się go zobaczyć, ponieważ Gryfon był ukryty pod peleryną niewidką. Następnie Potter uciekł z biblioteki i biegnąc, dotarł do jakiejś zbroi, gdzie się zatrzymał, myśląc, gdzie się znajduje. Usłyszał jednak głos Filcha rozmawiającego ze Snape'em o zajściu w dziale ksiąg zakazanych, który musiał przejść przez jedno z tajnych przejść. Przerażony Harry zaczął uciekać, aż w końcu natrafił na pustą komnatę ze zwierciadłem Ain Eingarp, gdzie ukrył się przed woźnym. 9 maja 1992 roku Harry Potter i Hermiona Granger weszli na Wieżę Astronomiczną, aby oddać smoka Norberta kolegom Charlesa Weasleya, by ci mogli przetransportować go do rezerwatu smoków w Rumunii. Kiedy chłopcy szkodzili schodami z Wieży, Filch ich przyłapał. Następnie zaprowadził ich do gabinetu Minerwy McGonagall, opiekunki Gryffindoru i zostawił tam dzieci. thumb|328px26 maja o jedenastej wieczorem Filch pojawił się w hogwardzkiej sali wyjściowej, aby odprowadzić Harry'ego Pottera, Hermionę Granger, Neville'a Longbottoma i Dracona Malfoya na szlaban. Kiedy uczniowie stawili się na miejscu, woźny zaczął prowadzić ich w stronę chatki Rubeusa Hagrida, gajowego Hogwartu. Podczas drogi Argus opowiedział dzieciom o karach, które kiedyś stosowano na niegrzecznych uczniów. Gdy docierali do chatki Hagrida z satysfakcją poinformował studentów, że będą oni razem z gajowym szli do Zakazanego Lasu. Następnie powrócił do zamku, zostawiając dzieci pod opieką Hagrida. Pod koniec roku szkolnego prawdopodobnie uczestniczył w uczcie pożegnalnej i widział jak Gryffindor za sprawą Harry'ego Pottera, Ronalda Weasleya, Hermiony Granger i Neville'a Longbottoma wygrywa Puchar Domów. 1992–1993 thumb|left|181px Na początku roku szkolnego Filch pojawił się w Wielkiej Sali na Ceremonii Przydziału i Uczcie powitalnej. 1993–1998 thumb|left|222px|Argus w 4 części Tutaj Filch nie odgrywa dużej roli, pojawia się jedynie w niektórych momentach. W czwartej części tańczy na balu bożonarodzeniowym z panią Norris oraz gdy zaczyna się rok szkolny przypomina dyrektorowi na ucho o innych szkołach, i że tamci (z innych szkół) się już niecierpliwią. W piątej części pomaga profesor Dolores Umbridge. Jest zachwycony jej zasadami. Gdy pozwala mu wychłostać Weasleyów, ogarnia go euforia. Należy też do Brygady Inkwizycyjnej. Rok później wprowadza zakaz używania w Hogwarcie przedmiotów ze sklepu Weasleyów, jednak nawet tego rzadko kto przestrzega. thumb W siódmej części Harry'ego Pottera, Filch ewakuuje uczniów z Hogwartu do Hogsmeade przed bitwą o szkołę, która ma się niebawem zacząć. Możliwe że bitwę przeczekał w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem, bo jako charłak nie na wiele mógł się zdać. Profesor McGonagall nazwała go zapyziałym kretynem, gdy ten pytał się dlaczego uczniowie nie są w łóżkach. Po bitwie widać jak zamiata kurz i sprząta gruzy zamku. Wygląd Argus Filch cierpiał na reumatyzm. Miał zgarbione barki i garb na plecach. Jego twarz była ciastowata, workowata i pełna wybrzuszeń, a jego oczy były jasne pokryte żyłkami. Miał cienkie siwe włosy, które mu wypadały, powodując miejscową łysinę. Chudy z postury Filch zazwyczaj charczał podczas chodzenia. Miał zmęczone od pracy ręce, a gdy dostał grypy, jego nos stał się bulwiasty i przybrał fioletowy kolor. Filch zwykle nosił brązowy płaszcz, choć podczas uczt szkolnych zakładał spleśniało wyglądający frak, lub staromodny, czarny garnitur i krawat cuchnący naftaliną. W nocy, gdy nie patrolował korytarzy, Filch nosił staro wyglądającą, flanelową togę. Charakter Filch miał bardzo nieprzyjemny charakter. Pomimo pracy w szkole, Filch wydawał się naprawdę nienawidzić dzieci, a sam był powszechnie znienawidzonym woźnym przez wszystkich uczniów w szkole. Nie był lubiany też przez niektóre osoby z personelu Hogwartu. Mimo to, dbał o nich wystarczająco, że był gotów do nadzorowania ich ucieczki z zamku, kiedy szkoła została zagrożona. Filch był dość sadystyczną osobą, lubiącą dawać kary i zawsze lamentował, że zniesiono stosowanie kar cielesnych wobec uczniów. Filch lubił, gdy zamek był w czystym i schludnym stanie i był w szoku, gdy uczniowie zostawiali bałagan po lekcjach eliksirów czy zapominali wytrzeć butów. Był również bardzo apodyktyczny i stale kontrolował co się wokół niego dzieje, o czym świadczą liczne sytuacje, gdy kazał uczniom się tłumaczyć z tego co robią, gdy zostali po prostu „przyłapani” podczas wędrówki po zamku, co zdaniem Filcha było podejrzane. Wydawał się być zgorzkniały i wstydził się tego, że nie jest w stanie używać magii. Wskazuje na to sytuacja, kiedy Harry Potter przypadkowo odkrył jego listy do Wmiguroku w 1992 roku. Ron Weasley podejrzewał też, że Filch był zawsze w takim złym nastroju ze względu na jego status bycia charłakiem. Filch miał również trudności w rozpoznawaniu eliksirów, ponieważ nie rozróżniał napojów miłosnych ukrytych w perfumach, czy mikstury na kaszel przyrządzonych przez bliźniaków Weasleyów. Nie zauważył także, że miód pitny podesłany przez Madame Rosmertę (będącej pod klątwą Imperiusa rzuconej przez Draco Malfoya) był zatruty. Relacje Pani Norris thumb|217x217px|Wizerunek pani Norris z książek Filch bardzo lubił swoją kotkę, do której był przywiązany. Była ona jego ulubionym zwierzęciem i czasami nawet do niej mówił. Miała brudne, szare futerko i żółte oczy przypominające lampy. Pomagała mu przyłapywać uczniów Hogwartu w podejrzanych miejscach i tych, którzy łamali regulamin. Uczniowie nie lubili zarówno Filcha jak i jego kotki. Argus był do niej bardzo przywiązany; widać to, gdy została spetryfikowana – był zdruzgotany i mocno płakał, co wywołało w Harrym poczucie żalu. Bardzo się o nią troszczył i jej pilnował. Mówi się, że mieli ze sobą silny związek: wydawało się, jakby mieli swój sposób komunikacji, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy kotka przyłapywała któregoś z uczniów, Argus znajdował się na miejscu chwilę później. Irytek left|thumb|154x154px|Irytek w komputerowej wersji Filch i Irytek byli zaprzysiężonymi wrogami od ponad dwudziestu pięciu lat. Filch nie zaprzestał prób, aby sprawić, żeby Irytek został wydalony z Hogwartu, a poltergeist nigdy nie przestał uprzykrzać życie woźnemu – wiecznie go prześladował i dokuczał mu. Wiele razy prosił Dumbledore'a o wyrzucenie go ze szkoły, ale to nic nie dawało. Irytek brudził, niszczył, śmiecił, tym samym dodając Argusowi więcej pracy. Nieraz chował się w zbrojach, innym razem na żyrandolach, grał też w środku nocy w tenisa, odbijając piłki od ścian czy przyklejając gumy do żucia w dziurki od kluczy. Podejrzewa się, że po bitwie o Hogwart ich relacje nie uległy zmianie. Fred i George Weasleyowie thumb|220x220px|Fred i George Filch nigdy nie darzył Freda i George'a sympatią, za sprawą ich ciągłych wygłupów. Nienawidził ich tak bardzo jak poltergeitsa Irytka. Podczas pierwszego roku Freda i George'a woźny zaciągnął dwójkę rudych bliźniaków do swojego gabinetu grożąc wypatroszeniem i szlabanem. W międzyczasie Fred zauważył, że w biurku Filcha coś jest, więc żeby odwrócić jego uwagę George rzucił łajnobombę. W późniejszym czasie Fred i George regularnie uprzykrzali woźnemu życie, byli też jedynymi osobami, które znały lepiej od niego tajemne przejścia. Dozorca pokarał ich wiele razy podczas lat nauki w Hogwarcie, co nie było dla nich problemem. Wśród jego licznych archiwów dokumentujących kary na przestrzeni lat, Filch miał całą szufladę poświęconą bliźniakom. Po otwarciu Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów, Filch umieścił całkowity zakaz handlu którymkolwiek z produktów, ale wciąż można było kupić je w ich sklepie. Bliźniakom udało się bezpiecznie prześlizgnąć przez ukryte przejścia i podmienić czy wlać swoje mikstury do różnych produktów należących do Filcha. Harry Potter left|thumb|220x220px|Harry Potter Chociaż Filch nie lubił większości studentów, Harry Potter był jednym z tych, których nienawidził najbardziej. W 1991 roku, już ich pierwszego dnia w szkole, Harry i Ron natknęli się na ponurego Filcha, kiedy Ronald Weasley zabłądził i przypadkowo skręcił w nieodpowiedni korytarz. W następnym roku, Filch był wściekły, kiedy Harry dowiedział się, że Argus był charłakiem. Następnym incydentem była sytuacja, gdy jego kotka, pani Norris, została spetryfikowana. Filch był pewien, że to Harry był tym, który to zrobił, ponieważ był jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy wiedzieli o jego statusie charłaka. W ciągu następnych lat, Harry nie lubił Filcha jeszcze bardziej, zwłaszcza gdy Dolores Umbridge, nowa nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią stanęła po stronie woźnego, podczas piątego roku Harry'ego. Jednakże, Filch, w pewien sposób pomógł Harry'emu i Zakonowi Feniksa, podczas walki Zakonu ze Śmierciożercami. Według McGonagall, Filch w czasie bitwy o Hogwart nawet współpracował z Irytkiem – gdy Śmierciożercy maszerowali w kierunku zamku z „martwym ciałem” Harry'ego, stał ponuro obok Horacego Slughorna, Pomony Sprout, i pielęgniarki Pomfrey, przypuszczalnie dlatego, że wiedział, że śmierć Harry'ego oznaczało zwycięstwo Śmierciożerców. Dolores Umbridge thumb|248x248px|Dolores Umbridge Dolores Umbridge była sadystką, którą cieszyło torturowanie uczniów. Filch mógł się odnosić do jej zachowania w swoich poglądach na wielu poziomach. Ponadto ku uciesze Argusa, Umbridge pozwalała mu torturować w niewłaściwy sposób wszystkich uczniów, podczas gdy Dumbledore nigdy by nawet nie pomyślał o takich rzeczach. Z tego powodu był lojalny wobec niej. Argus był jedyną osobą, która lubiła ją w szkole. Umbridge przeszła wiele trudu, aby zdobyć lojalność Filcha (dając mu pozwolenie na tortury), a także Irytka, który znał tajne przejścia w Hogwarcie. Poza tym, robiła to nie dlatego, że ich lubiła, ale tak naprawdę po to, by ich w przyszłości wykorzystać. Przykładem było wyręczenie się nim, gdy bliźniacy Weasley zniszczyli szkołę łajnobombami czy fajerwerkami. W późniejszych latach Filch bardzo żałował, że przestała być dyrektorką szkoły i już w niej nie nauczała. Irma Pince left|thumb|241x241px|Irma Prince Harry Potter spekulował kiedyś, że między Filchem i Irmą Pince wybuchło romantyczne uczucie. Uważał ją za staroświecką w przekonaniach i zgorzkniałą bibliotekarkę Hogwartu, równie podobną w zachowaniu co woźny. Jest możliwe, że Harry powiedział to tylko w żartach, jednak byli oni postrzegani na pogrzebie Dumbledore'a jako para i można było sugerować, że są oni zaangażowani w relacjach. Draco Malfoy Filch nie lubił Dracona, jednak ten często donosił woźnemu o wybrykach Harry'ego, np. gdy na pierwszym roku nauki wezwał Pottera na pojedynek, tak naprawdę dał cynk Filchowi, że chłopak włóczy się w nocy po zamku. Później młody Malfoy dołączył do Brygady Inkwizycyjnej założonej przez Dolores Umbridge, co mogło ucieszyć Filcha, gdyż bardzo lubił ówczesną pani dyrektor. Albus Dumbledore Filch prawdopodobnie czuł respekt przed Dumbledore'em, jednak nie powstrzymywało go to od proponowania dyrektorowi przywrócenia w szkole stosowania tortur wobec uczniów. Minerwa McGonagall Profesor McGonagall nie przepadała za Filchem. Gdy Fred i George, na złość nowej dyrektor Umbridge, narobili bałaganu w całej szkole i kazali Irytkowi kontynuować ich „dzieło”, a woźny musiał po nich sprzątać, wcale się tym nie przejęła. Rubeus Hagrid Filch nie znosił Hagrida, bo często wspierał uczniów którzy mieli zostać złapani przez Filcha. Severus Snape thumb|261x261px|Severus Snape Severus Snape był surowym i dość okrutnym nauczycielem, którego Filch zawsze szanował i działał wobec niego niczym lojalny podwładny. Oboje lubili dokuczać studentom, niesłusznie karać i wyciągać okrutne wnioski z ich zachowania. Snape jednakże nie wykazywał zbyt wiele szacunku dla dozorcy i po prostu traktował go jako sługę. Filch był również woźnym, kiedy Snape był uczniem w Hogwarcie. Oboje również wyrażali szczególną niechęć do Harry'ego Pottera. Podczas swojej kadencji jako dyrektora, Snape zostawił Filcha na stanowisku woźnego, mimo tego, że był charłakiem. Nie wiadomo, czy Filch miał taki stosunek do Snape'a ze względu na jego lojalność i długie lata służby dla szkoły, czy też z powodu przyjemności, jakie czerpał ze znęcania się nad uczniami, a które Snape popierał. Pomona Sprout Nie wiadomo nic o relacjach między Pomoną Sprout a Argusem Filchem. Wydaje się, że Pomona nie pałała większą niechęcią do Argusa, ponieważ miała opinię sympatycznej osoby. Trudno powiedzieć, czy zdawała sobie sprawę z jego charłactwa. Personel Hogwartu Relacja Filcha z większością profesorów jest nieznana. Jedyną znanym faktem jest to, że przestrzega ich zasad, robi to co każą bez zbędnych pytań. Większości pracownikom nie podobało się, że Filch wciąż chodzi w złym humorze i bije od niego antypatyczność. Przykładem są takie osoby jak Minerwa McGonagall, którą często irytowało jego zachowanie, czy Horacy Slughorn, który stwierdził, że Filch bardziej przejmuje się sprzątaniem szkoły niż bezpieczeństwem uczniów. Slughorn wydawał się odsunąć ich relacje na bok, kiedy oczekiwał pomocy od Filcha podczas bitwy o Hogwart, gdy został zraniony. Etymologia Imię Argus pochodzi z mitologii greckiej. Argus był olbrzymem o stu wiecznie czuwających oczach. Nazwisko Filch znaczy tyle co „zwędzić coś”. Za kulisami * Filch był grany przez brytyjskiego aktora, Davida Bradleya w filmowych ekranizacjach: ''Harry'ego Pottera i Kamienia Filozoficznego'', Komnaty Tajemnic, Więzienia Azkabanu, Czary Ognia, Zakonu Feniksa, Księcia Półkrwi i Insygniów Śmierci: Części 2. * Rola Filcha w filmach jest taka sama jak jego rola w książce, choć w czwartym filmie był pokazany z bardziej komicznego punktu widzenia. Widziano go także jak odpala armaty, aby zasygnalizować rozpoczęcie zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego (co robił zbyt wcześnie), oraz gdy tańczył ze swoją kotką na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym i pomagał w strojeniu Wielkiej Sali w dziwny sposób. Był również obecny z panią Norris, gdy profesor McGonagall przeprowadzała lekcję tańca i puszczał melodię walca z gramofonu. Podobnie, w piątym filmie Filch stale się podejmował nieudanych prób w celu schwytania Gwardii Dumbledore'a. W ostatniej odsłonie filmowej, Filch znów miał bardziej komediową rolę: krzyczał, że uczniowie nie są w łóżkach, wkrótce po obaleniu Severusa Snape'a i próbował zamiatać ogromną stertę gruzu swoją miotłą natychmiast po bitwie. * Reżyser pominął w filmie postać poltergeista Irytka, więc także pominięto wojnę między złośliwym duchem a woźnym. Komediowa rola Filcha została wycięta z większości filmów – np. scena, gdy Harry odkrywa jego tajemnicę bycia charłakiem w drugiej części książki została usunięta z ostatecznej wersji. W szóstym filmie (Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi), Draco odnosi się do jego statusu bycia charłakiem, kiedy Filch przyłapuje go na korytarzu i przynosi go do Slughorna podczas spotkania świątecznego dla Klubu Ślimaka. * W początkowych filmach o Harrym Potterze, Filch jest postrzegany jako osoba wspierająca zespół Slytherinu podczas meczów quidditcha. * Filch odgrywa niewielką rolę w grze LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4. Jest on na ogół tylko przeszkodą, wprowadzoną na niektórych poziomach gry. W większości gier obejmujących postać Filcha, woźny chodzi po korytarzach wymachując latarnią, a w tle słychać odgłosy jego kotki, pani Norris. Jej dźwięki sprawiają, że Filch biegnie aż do gracza. Podczas gdy atakujemy ich, gracz musi przełączać rzucanie zaklęć z kotki i Filcha, powodując, że dozorca zaczyna uciekać. W jednym z premiowanych poziomów, Filch i Ron muszą wspólnie pracować w zespole żeby przyrządzić eliksir, a w zamian nagrodą jest złota cegła ze ściany Slytherinu. Będąc charłakiem, Filch nie może wykonywać żadnej magii i ma tylko dwa sposoby ataku: walki wręcz za pomocą swojej latarni i nawoływanie pani Norris, która może drapać i przeskakiwać do odległych obszarów. * Pomimo faktu, że Filch nigdy bezpośrednio nie uczestniczył w bitwie o Hogwart (w książce), to wydaje się, że uczestniczył w jakiejś mierze w filmie. W usuniętej scenie był zauważony podczas ochraniania wszystkich uczniów Slytherinu w lochach i każdemu się udało stamtąd uwolnić, kiedy lochy zostały zniszczone w eksplozji. Był postrzegany później jako równie pomocny, gdy opatrzył ranę Horacego Slughorna, gdy ten został zraniony. * W grze na PC (Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny), kiedy Harry ucieka z biblioteki po obejrzeniu Zwierciadła Ain Eingarp, twierdzi, że zamknął drzwi. Wspomniane drzwi (właściwie tajne przejście ukryte za regałem) są w rzeczywistości magicznie zablokowane, co szybko wykorzystuje Filch. * Co ciekawe, uwielbienie Filcha do stosowania średniowiecznych kar, które wreszcie mógł stosować na piątym roku nauki Harry'ego, nie było łatwe do osiągnięcia. Aktor, który grał go w filmach, David Bradley, by zrozumieć tę kwestię i odpowiednio ją odegrać, zaczął oglądać Grę o Tron. W tym serialu, postać Freya była zrzędliwa, temperamentna (podobnie jak Filch) i popełniła jeden z najbardziej brutalnych aktów w telewizji, gdy na ślubie nadzorował brutalne morderstwa Robbiego Starka i jego armii. Grała tam też Catlyn Stark, która jak na ironię grała także matkę Hermiony Granger w Harrym Potterze i Insygnia Śmierci: Część 1. Ciekawostki * Filch jest jedynym członkiem personelu Hogwartu, który nie wyjeżdża na wakacje ze szkoły. Występowanie *''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra)'' *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra)'' *''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film)'' *''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra)'' *''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra)'' *''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra)'' *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4'' *''Oficjalna strona J. K. Rowling'' *''Harry Potter: Gra Karciana'' *''The Making of Harry Potter'' id:Argus Filch en:Argus Filch es:Argus Filch fr:Argus Rusard it:Argus Gazza nl:Argus Vilder ja:アーガス・フィルチ ru:Аргус Филч sl:Argus Filch fi:Argus Voro uk:Арґус Філч ro:Argus Filch Filch, Argus Kategoria:Członkowie Brygady Inkwizycyjnej Kategoria:Woźni Hogwartu